Blood Elf
The blood elves are a faction of former high elves that wield demonic magic. They will join the Horde in the Burning Crusade expansion. Their capital will be Silvermoon. ;See also: * History of the Blood Elves Racial Abilities * Arcane Affinity - Enchanting increased by 15 * Arcane Torrent - Silence all enemies within 8 yards for 2 sec. In addition, you gain 20 Energy, Mana or Rage for each Mana Tap charge currently affecting you. * Magic Resistance - All resistances increased by 5 * Mana Tap - Drains 50 mana from your target and charges you with Arcane energy until cancelled. This effect stacks up to 3 times. Reasons for Racial Abilities Blood Elves' racial abilities have been seen since the Third War. Spell breakers wore armor which were immune to magic. This was probably due to the Blood Elves development in magical enchanting fields. They have developed this magical ability into an "Arcane Affinity". Spellbreakers also could stop other casters' magic, resulting from an innate ability with magic which has lasted to the present in the form of "Arcane Torrent". By the magical nature of the Blood Elves, they have "Magical Resistance" to all magical fields. Blood mages, a form of magic developed exclusively by the Blood Elves, knew of ways to siphon magic from magical sources. After being taught throughout the race, this knowledge, coupled with the Blood Elves' innate addiction to magic, resulted in every Blood Elf being able to siphon mana in "Mana Taps" History Ten thousand years ago, during the reign of the night elf Queen Azshara, there was an elite magic-using sect known as the Highborne, who dabbled in magics that many other elves considered heretical by drawing upon the power of the Well of Eternity. Several centuries after the Sundering, which destroyed the Well of Eternity, the Highborne left Kalimdor and settled on the Eastern Continent, founding the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. They became known as the high elves. During this time, they created the Sunwell, and switched to a diurnal waking cycle, instead of the nocturnal cycle they had kept when they were night elves. Their purple skin eventually faded to a pale peach color, like that of the humans and dwarves. Presumably, their change in coloration is due to Elven affinity with nature's magic. The Night Elves were the color of night because they were close to the magical affects of the night. The Blood Elves chose to forsake the peace of night and choose the restlessness of day. The magical affects of the day caused their hair to turn golden like the sun and their skin to turn pink like the sun's flames. Their internal make up also took on the character of the day. They became restless with a heighted desire for magic. The high elves assisted the Alliance of Lordaeron in the Second War against the Horde and in the fight against the war against the Burning Legion. During that conflict, however, Prince Arthas led his army of the undead against them, ravaging Quel'Thalas and corrupting the Sunwell. The high elves were nearly wiped out in the conflict. In rememberance of their fallen brethren, many renamed themselves the blood elves, or Sin'Dorei, and swore to avenge their fallen race. Cut off from their source of power once again, the elves went into magic withdrawal. Desperate for aid following the Third War, the blood elves accepted help from the naga. This was seen as treachery by the Alliance and they were sentenced to death. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider led his followers to freedom, to the extra dimensional wastes of Outland, the remnants of Draenor, to pledge allegience to Illidan who promised to grant them a new source of magic by siphoning the chaotic energies of demons. Together with their allies the naga, Illidan led the blood elves to conquer Outland, gaining in the process the friendship of the nearly extinct draenei. The blood elves then followed Illidan to the Icecrown Glacier in an attempt to destroy the Lich King, however, their plans were foiled by Arthas who wounded Illidan forcing the allied blood elves and naga to retreat, allowing Arthas to ascend the glacier and merge with the Lich King. Magical Addiction All blood elves, regardless of class, status or upbringing, are addicted to magic and all have some small proficiency in it. To feed their hunger the blood elves have learned the skill of siphoning the demonic energies of demons. Blood Elf magic has a particular look to it. Kael'thas was a Blood Mage with glowing neon balls encircling his head which he cast out to attack. These reappeared after they were cast. All Blood Elves have been seen to have some form of neon-green colored magic. This could be because they have demonic magic, because infernals and doomguards had burning neon green fire. Another possibility would be that it matches with their customary red clothes. Culture Blood elves see themselves as completely separate from the high elves and have taken to wearing red and black with demonic designs, they also adopt hair styles against the norms of high elf society and paint runes on their bodies to ward off demons or to simply look threatening. Blood elves have not forsaken the Holy Light, but rather have twisted it slightly to serve their own needs, such as the Forsaken have. Many now concentrate on studying arcane and fire magic, as opposed to the traditional frost and water spells of the high elves, although blood elves being proficient in the traditionally 'safe' schools of magic is certainly not unheard of. Most casters have taken up the mantle of the warlock in a bid to harness the demonic powers that ravaged their homeland against their enemies. Blood elves are also one of the few races who can become Demon Hunters. Blood Elves in the Burning Crusade Not all blood elves currenty reside in Outland, some have remained in Azeroth. Flushed with their new found power born from their ability to tap into demonic energies from the Twisting Nether, the blood elves' have managed to retake their beloved land of Quel'Thalas. Silvermoon has been rebuilt and the resident blood elves there plot to return to Outland, where they can reunite with Kael'thas and achieve the golden destiny he promised them. Unfortunately, the blood elves' practice of embracing demonic energies resulted in them being shunned by their former comrades in the Alliance. Thus, the remaining blood elves on Azeroth look desperately to the Horde to help them reach Outland. This is an alliance based mostly on sympathy. The orcs accept them warily, but the blood elf dependency on arcane magic and the orcs' previous enslavement in the demonic Blood Pact give them a curious relationship, hoping that perhaps they can help the blood elves find a better way to sate their thirst. The blood elves also have the support of the Forsaken whose Sylvanas Windrunner, a former High Elf, leads the sentient undead and likewise strives to attain a place for her people in Azeroth. Indeed, many Forsaken themselves were high elves in their previous lives. It is doubtful the rest of the Horde will ever truly trust their new comrades, although this could change in time, as the Forsaken have proven themselves to be vital and highly active members, though their true motives have been concealed from the rest of the Horde. Recently the very small surviving number of high elves have come under attack from the ignorant prejudice of other Alliance races, and nearly all of them have considered defecting to the Horde and joining their blood elven brethren. This prejudice and refusing to partake in readily available, inexhaustible demonic magic has begun to take a great toll on them. With the Sunwell gone the remaining high elves must meditate several hours a day and exercise extreme discipline to fight the Thirst. Only time will tell the fate of the high elves. Unlike the blood elves who have already traveled into Outland with Kael'thas, the blood elves of Azeroth have not completely succumbed into demonic power yet, and this will probably be the motivating reason they will be able to battle their corrupted brethren in Outland and their former Prince Kael'thas. Since these playable blood elves were largely cut off from Kael'Thas during the events of The Frozen Throne, they harbor no kinship or loyalty for the draenei or naga. The blood elf languages will be Sindassi and Orcish, and they will be able to pick the warrior, priest, warlock, rogue, and mage classes, according to an update by Blizzard developer Eyonix on the official WoW General forum. It should be noted that these things are ALWAYS subject to change, and nothing is set in stone until the actual release of the expansion. Leadership of Quel'Thalas Lor'themar Theron, Regent of Quel'Thalas : The Leader of the Blood Elves on Azeroth in the Prince's Absence is Grand Magister Rommath : Leader of all blood elf magi on Azeroth, and a fiercely loyal servant of Kael'thas Halduron Brightwing : Ranger-General of Silvermoon, the blood elves' military commander on Azeroth See also *Official page for further information about Blood Elves, which is the new Horde race in The Burning Crusade *Official History of the Blood Elves *Rise of the Blood Elves, from the History of Warcraft *Blood elf units in Warcraft III External Links *http://worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com/worldofwarcraft/bcfaqBurning Crusade FAQ @ Gameamp.com Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Races Category:Horde races Category:Blood Elves